La vie d'une Black
by les.coautrices
Summary: Narcissa Black nouvellement Malfoy vous livre ses pensées en rimes: journal intime versifié gardien de quelques secrets... Chap4: Rose Noire ... Narcissa s'adresse à son cousin par-delà le Voile.
1. Fragments d'innocence

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à Rowling sauf ces vers et ces rimes.**

**Titre: La vie d'une Black**

**Autrice: Mephie**

**Note: après une longue absence, me revoici! Mais comme je pars demain à 3h30 du matin pour la Grèce, je vais faire court: mon très cher Rupert (mon ordi pardi!) ayant chopé la crève ces dernières semaines, j'ai du l'emmener chez le médecin qui lui a fait un lavement stomacal des plus radical et (encore heureux!) efficace! Malheureusement, cela impliquait la perte de tous mes documents.TT**

**Donc, me revoici, mais pas très prolifique, je le crains, d'autant plus qu'Athènes me tend les bras et me gardera en son sein une semaine. En tout cas, ici commence le journal de Narcissa, prévu en quatre parties, dont voici la première. Elle couvre ce qu'elle a pu vivre quand ele n'était pas encore mariée.**

**La composition des rimes est la suivante: 9/9/9/9, 12/7/12/12/7/12 et 12/12/12/12. Il s'agit de trois micropoèmes indépendants.**

**Note 2: pour les amatrices de Remus (je suis sûre qu'elles se reconnaîtront!), je précise que le premier poème du _cycle du loupiot _est déjà publié depuis longtemps (quelque chose comme août 2004 je crois...). **

§

**Fragments d'innocence**

Bellatrix m'a volé mon ruban

Alors je l'ai changé en serpent!

Comme Maman me l'a dit une fois:

On est sorcière ou on ne l'est pas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mère a tout découvert au temps le moins propice.

Androméda est partie.

Elle ne fera plus partie de la Famille.

Je devais être la maraine de sa fille,

Elle me l'avait promis.

La vie est vraiment d'une profonde injustice.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(Le Serment des Black)

Honneur à toi, Morgane, maîtresse des arts sombres,

Me voici ta fidèle au coeur de la pénombre.

Bénis-moi de ton art, tes dons pour les poisons,

Que je sois désormais utile à ma Maison.


	2. Bafouée

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à Rowling sauf ces vers et ces rimes.**

**Titre: La vie d'une Black**

**Autrice: Mephie**

**Note:épithalame signifie chant de noces.**

**Note 2:Composition des vers: 8/12/8/12 9 12/12/12/12 9 8/12/8/12 10 812/8/12 10 8/12/8/12 9 12/12/12/12 9.**

§

**Bafouée**

Rose rouge saignée à blanc

Les ailes des anges désormais sont de pierre...

Ses mains glacées figent mon sang

Autour de la plaie béante où elles s'insèrent

§

Pour broyer mon coeur agonisant.

§

Il a menti, a simulé, m'a courtisé

Pour avoir le fils que la tradition exige.

Il a dit oui, m'a épousée, il a volé

Ce que j'ai donné avec l'amour qui m'afflige.

§

Il s'est bien joué de mon amour.

§

Il se croit maître de mon âme

Mais ne possède que mon corps, non ma pensée;

Bien loin de notre épithalame,

Elle reforge mon insensibilité,

§

Lentement, elle retisse mon masque.

§

Sois maudit, Lucius! A jamais!

Une Black ne s'apitoiera pas sur son sort,

Et jamais pour toi! Non, jamais!

Tu ne me mérites pas, et fi des remords,

§

Tu es bien incapable de m'aimer.

§

Après la pluie vient le beau temps;

Après le flot de ma rage viendra ma haine,

Noir, noble et trouble sentiment

Qui abercé mon enfance, mes rêves de reine,

§

Tout ce que tu n'as jamais compris.

§

Je n'étais qu'une productrice potentielle

D'héritier pour ton Sang, ta fierté et ton Rang.

Je ne suis que l'épouse, une chienne fidèle...

Je hurlerai en silence, mais, époux charmant,

§

Tu viendras à en faire de même.

§

§

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Chimgrid: Je suis de retour! Et Rupert ne m'a fait qu'une petite rechute sans gravité, heureusement. Petite Cissa est devenue grande ... et de moins en moins commode, mais c'est comme ça que je l'imagine, pas toi? **

**Oui, il y a plusieurs fans de Rem, mais bien sûr, pas question de les faire participer à notre répartition de la semaine de 'loupiot-sitting'!**

**Allaupi: Merci du compliments, mes poèmes en rougissent (sont très timides, il faut dire, au moins autant que moi )!**

**Ayeni: oui oui oui, je vais en faire d'autres! Et la Grèce m'a plu au point qu'il a fallu me traîner jusque dans l'avion de force pour que je revienne lol!**


	3. Malédiction

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à Rowling sauf ces vers et ces rimes.**

**Titre: La vie d'une Black**

**Autrice: Mephie**

**Note 1: (Mephie qui trépigne sur place) Reviews, pleaaaaaaaaaaase!**

**Note 2: Ce poème fait directement suite au précédent, donc la parole est toujours laissée à Narcissa qui cherche toujours à se venger de Lulu. Qui a dit que je développais un syndrôme antimalfoyen profond? **

**Anyway... Il s'agit de douze alexandrins (normalement...).**

**§**

Malédiction (27/01/2005)

Larmes d'amertume, et vous, langues de vipère,

Frappez-le au plus profond de son cœur, ce père

Indigne des biens et des bienfaits qui le comblent!

Que, nés de votre hymen contre nature au comble

De son apogée, vos fils, les tourments fielleux,

Assiègent son cœur de doutes torrentueux

Quant au devenir de son précieux descendant!

Oeuvrez avec moi, sœurs tisseuses du destin,

Que je trouve vengeance en ma chair et mon sang,

Qu'il soit faible et poltron, indigne de son rang!

Ce n'est plus mon enfant, ne l'a jamais été,

C'est sans aucun remords que je m'en servirai.

§

§

Un poème plus mini que maxi, mais je pense qu'au niveau des émotions, on y trouve la dose habituelle...

RaR:

Pandore: Disons que Cissa doit avoir 8 ou 9 ans quand elle commence à écrire. Mais j'insiste, il n'y a pas publicité mensongère puisque j'ai précisé que c'était en rimes et que ça retrace bien les évènements marquants de sa vie de son propre POV!

Chimgrid: Eh oui, la fin de _Bafouée_ donne au poème toute sa saveur! Pas ma faute si je préfère une Cissa à la haine inexpugnable plutôt que a jolie poupée de porcelaine à laquelle Rowling veut nous faire croire! Et puis vu le tempérament de la famille Black, je trouve ça beaucoup plus crédible. Mais pourquoi diable refuses-tu de me vénérer? T.T


	4. Rose Noire

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à Rowling sauf ces vers et ces rimes.**

**Titre: La vie d'une Black**

**Chapitre 4: Rose Noire**

**Autrice: Mephie**

**Rose Noire**

Portée par le souffle de ton Sang,

Ellegît sur ta tombe ce soir,

Cette fleur noire au parfum cuisant.

Exhalant les soupirs de ma mémoire

§

De fillette, elle salue ton départ:

La très Noble et très Ancienne Maison

A perdu ce maudit enfant bâtard

Par son esprit de contradiction.

§

Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage

Et d'une grande stupidité,

Mais au moins avais-tu pour ta rage

De vaincre un but sincère auquel toucher.

§

Tu es mort, mon cousin, et elle en rit.

Comme j'ai ri, folle, de tes idéaux.

Reviens vite, fils des Black, que la partie

Se corce un peu plus pour ces idiots.

§

§

RaR:

Chimgrid: j'étais sûre que ma version te plairait vu ta réaction face à 'Pourquoi Malfoy est-il toujours de mauvaise humeur?'! Au moins, nous savons la vérité... Maismaintenant, il faut la divulguer au monde entier des fans de Rowling!


End file.
